Steamy
by DeadlyToxic01
Summary: A simple hot tub is going to make Quinn and Finn's relationship create a whole lot of steam. Quinn/Finn Rated M for a reason!
1. Of Hot Tubs and Bikinis

Hey, to whoever actually reads this. I want to thank you so much for reach my story *praises on hands and knees* Please, please review to tell me what you think, if you hate it (why?) if you love it (why?), if you want me to continue. Write whatever you want. First Glee Fanfic and I'm very proud of what I came up with if I do say so myself.

Disclaimer: Damn only if I had come up with the plot first then I would seriously have the rights, but I didn't *sighs at the sad truth*

Now Enjoy!

Steamy

Chapter One: Of Hot Tubs and Bikinis

Quinn stopped herself, looking at Finn with calculating green eyes. Reaching across the hot tub brushing his hair that was stuck onto his face. "What? Why you looking at me like that?" Finn asked with a slight dumbfounded, yet adorable face.

The head cheerleader simply smiled, and moved closer to her boyfriend. "Nothing, I was just realizing that," she trailed off slightly, as she was now sitting beside him. "I think I want to take this farther. I know it won't be right, yet, with you, it feels right."

Sitting in stunned silence, Finn cupped Quinn's face bringing it in closer, brushing their lips together as he made sure she was comfortable with her decision. "You're sure?" Unable to respond at the moment she nodded her head, blonde hair moving with her.

"I want to do this Finn," was her only remark before capturing Finn's lips in a sizzling kiss. Finn's arms encircle her; making the petite girl feel invincible. Quinn could take over the world if she wanted, all because of Finn's arm around her. The quarterback pulled her closer, returning the kisses eagerly.

They both stopped their kissing to catch their breaths, then simply looked at one another. Placing a chaste kiss on Quinn's forehead, then both her cheeks; Finn sat back with a lighthearted smile, his heart beat going a mile per minute. "I love you Quinn."

The words caught in her throat, as she licked her suddenly dry lips. Sliding through the water until she faced him fully, straddling his waist. Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck, making sure that Finn was looking at her. "I love you too Finn."

Then everything disappeared for them, except each other. Finn's goofy smile, Quinn's sparkling green eyes, their bodies close, nearly every inch touching. Tentatively Finn lifted his hand out of the water, running it from Quinn's hair down to her cheek, then ever so slowly down her collar until they were by the strings of her bathing suit top. Taking a deep breath Quinn nodded her head, bring out Finn's other hand, bring it to her breast; leaning forward to kiss him passionately, reassuring him with that kiss. With that Finn started to move on his own, caressing Quinn slowly and delicately with one hand as the other struggled with the ties.

Quinn, with every moment that Finn made, knew something was growing inside her, confidence and trust. Her kisses trailed from his addicting lips down his chin and to his neck. As she did this she felt something beneath her and she nearly jumped out of the water. Finn was very excited, that was for sure. Keeping herself straddling Finn, Quinn continued to give his neck plenty of attention, making him moan. Until she felt the straps fall off her neck and back. With shining confident eyes, Quinn removed her top and flung it behind Finn as she heard him suck in a breath. Watching as Finn brought up nervous hands, the virgin cheerleader wasn't in the slightest nervous, which surprised her.

Nodding encouragingly she leaned in to whisper in his ear. "It's o.k.. I'm not going to break that easily." Another shock came when Finn's rough, calloused hands, touched her bare skin. His hands were big and warm, nothing like she imaged they would feel. The touch alone was so much better, fire danced from her chest to the pit of her stomach all the way to her toes. A moan escaped before she could stop herself, yet whatever Finn's hands were doing they were doing it right. The warmth of his hands was gone, making Quinn shiver. His hands travelled to her back trailing her curve, holding it with slight force, pressing their bodies together.

Finn was very proud of himself, he hasn't released early which was a bonus on its own. Kissing Quinn was never boring, no matter how long or short, each kiss was something fresh. Though it wasn't the time to think of that. Now it was about Quinn and him together. Finn, bravely brought his hands to her hips grabbing onto her ass. When the blonde reached for his pants, he let her hands linger all over his skin. Quinn's small and lithe hands stroked every inch of skin she could before she reached Finn's pants, and she could tell he was enjoying it. Finally, Finn had enough;s since he was practically moaning and begging. "Quinn please, no more teasing." He stared her straight in the eyes.

What almost seemed forever Quinn, with shivering excitement, removed Finn of his only piece of clothing. As her hands were still shaking Finn helped guide her hands under the water. Intertwining two of their hands, while the other brushed with Finn's manhood. A deep, throaty groan, irrupted from Finn, as he shut his eyes and his head was thrown back. They were both in shock when Finn didn't have a orgasm right there. Letting go of the blonde beauty's hand, he reached over to undress her fully. Quinn nodded her head quickly, ready to feel Finn all around her and inside her. Now they both bared all to each other, without touching they only took each other in with their eyes.

"You're gorgeous," Quinn whispered, pulling Finn in for a chaste kiss. "You're beautiful," Finn whispered back, giving Quinn his own chaste kiss, which quickly turned powerful.

Without any thoughts, Finn was at her entrance ready to plunge into her. Unconsciously the petite cheerleader wrapped her strong legs around Finn's toned, footballer body. Locking eyes, simultaneously they leaned in kissing each other, as Finn entered Quinn. Squeezing her eyes shut, Quinn didn't realize how painful it would be, yet she held back the pain. Burying her head into his muscular shoulder. Slowly lifting her head, Quinn tried to focus on Finn; she let out a breath she didn't know she held.

"Did I hurt you?" Finn asked with worry.

"A little, it's suppose to hurt the first time," taking a few more deep breaths, getting comfortable. When she did, she wiggled around slightly, causing Finn to moan. Only after giving Finn another power and passion filled kiss, did they begin to move slowly. Each one let out breathy moans and groans.

When they both became comfortable, the pace had picked up. Hands running over their partner's body unsure of where they should be, along with frantic kisses. It was awkward, yet, amazing all at once. Another heart-pounding thrust and Finn let go, his orgasm rode over him. "Quinn." was grunted in a rough voice.

Just as Finn was finished Quinn had her own, mumbling. "Oh Finn." Quinn's tiny form was still shaking from her first orgasm, but she could not help but smile brightly. It didn't last very long but neither of them cared. Finn removed himself from inside of Quinn slowly as each winced, but it didn't matter. Landing kisses everywhere he could on Quinn's face, Finn held her on his lap.

"You were wonderful," Finn muttered into her ear. "I wouldn't change one bit of this moment. Thank you."

"Me either. You shouldn't thank me," Quinn smiled kissing him fondly. "You are the person I wanted to experience this with and I'm glad I did."

The football player and the cheerleader, stayed in the hot tub basking in the presence of each other. Sighing heavily Finn looked down to find Quinn asleep on his chest. Smiling softly, he stroked her blonde hair from her angelic face, kissing her gently on the lips. A small, goofy smile covered her face. Lifting her easily out of the hot tub, he set her down on the bench wrapping her up in a towel, he then dried off and changed into his clothes. Picking up his girlfriend, and her things, Finn walked into her house, thankful no one was home, he walked up the stairs to her bedroom. Being the gentleman his mom taught him to be, Finn slowly dried off Quinn, put her in clothing and set her on her bed; all the while being slow so not to wake her. The tough quarterback made sure blankets covered her and he smiled down at her. "Goodnight my sleeping angel." Leaning down Finn kissed her softly on the forehead, eyes, cheeks and lastly lips before leaving silently.

A goofy grin covered his face for the rest of the night. The moment he walked out of her bedroom door until he was laying wide awake on his bed. Staring up at the ceiling, arms folded behind his head as his thoughts were revolving around his beautiful, angelic, head cheerleader. The thoughts of what they had done was on constant replay in his mind; even when he fell asleep, he grabbed a hold on his pillow holding onto it firmly, yet gently. Once in a while there could be hear a distinct murmur of 'Quinn'.

Please Read and Review!


	2. The Art of Curing Boredom

A/N: Wow! I am blown away (not to Oz or anything, sadly) by the amount of reviews, favoured, alerted and readers this story actual got! I just would like to say thank you, thank you and thank you times a million, billion and zillion. I hope this story does justice for my fellow Finn/Quinn fans.

Disclaimer: What do you mean I didn't create Glee or any of these characters? It's like saying I didn't make up Narina or Harry Potter either. *pauses* Oh wait...at least I still have my sweet dreams, and my plot line.

On with the story!

Chapter Two: The Art Of Curing Boredom

Ever since that night, lots of things had changed. Quinn left her position as the president of the Celibacy Club; while Finn simply felt and acted more confident. Finn was starting to notice more things about Quinn that he would never notice before, the same went for Quinn about Finn. The cheerleader noticed that when Finn was just about to kiss her, he would start to blush. The football player noticed that when Quinn was thinking really hard, her nose would start to twitch. Also, their sexual activities started to grow, but more so their had relationship. Everyone didn't seem to have a clue as to why the 'It' couple of McKinley High were making all these changes, they all were completely taken by surprise. Although, one person did know what was happening; all because he was Finn's best-friend.

Noah Puckerman was proud of Finn, his best bro finally lost his 'V-Card'. Although, Noah secretly disliked the fact that it was with Quinn; Noah wanted to be the first one to pop her little cherry. Now, since Quinn was no longer a virgin, her sex appeal to him was slowly diminishing. The only thing that attracted Noah to Quinn was the fact that she was head cheerleader. Not to mention he has known her ever since they were little. Noah, being the bad-ass he is, never wanted, nor will want to admit that one of his first, true friends had been a girl. Not just any girl. A girl who wore dresses, played with dolls and wore pink. No one would have guessed that Quinn had once been one of the kindest and soft spoken people Noah knew, but not anymore. Again, Noah would never admit that about Quinn to anyone; he'd probably just punch them for asking.

On a regular Monday morning, striding down the hallway he slid up behind Quinn with an obvious 'I-know-what-you've-been-up-to' smirk. "Hey Q, you seem to be glowing. Did you do something different with your hair?" He reached out to stroke her ponytail, which Quinn swatted away with a glare.

"_Noah_, what _not_ a pleasure it is to see you. Besides, I know you're just jealous, but I can assure you it's quiet satisfying with Finn. Thanks for asking," she gave Noah a smirk of her own, as he rolled his eyes.

"Sure it is sweet cheeks. Now listen I've been wondering how to tell you this." He paused, with a sigh, to add dramatic effect. "Ever since you've lost your pure, innocent nature, I don't think it will work out for us. You see, your high school charm only worked because you weren't taken-"

Quinn cut him off mid speech, "like you even had a chance. So, what is you want from me then?"

Noah rolled his eyes, once again, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "First off, stop with this Noah talk. Second I'm bored; I need some sort of excitement in this lame ass place."

"First off," Quinn replied in a mocking tone. "Noah is your name not Puck; Puck is so grade five. Second what do I care if you're bored? Go find something to chase."

Noah rolled his eyes once more, "well, you were the one that made Finn start calling me Puck. Let me remind you, that you threw that hockey puck at me, which left a bruise for two whole weeks. You still owe me for that, so can't you, I don't know, pick someone for me?"

Quinn held back a laugh as she thought of the first time trying –yet failing miserably- to play street hockey. "You were cheating so you deserved it, besides I didn't throw it, I merely picked up the puck and threw it at the net, it's not my fault you were the goalie. Now to deal with your boredom, how would I know you haven't done anything with them already? Go after Santana, she's been your fall back for a while and she doesn't complain when you leave to go gallivanting with someone else."

"Damn you know it. I feel like I need a challenge, something to keep me busy for at least a week. Why else would I come to you if I didn't want a challenge? Now, tell me who and I can get to them like that." Noah snapped his fingers in front of her face.

Nodding, Quinn let her green eyes glance around the semi-crowded halls of their dreaded high school. Just for a beat the blonde thought that it would be impossible to find someone that would cause problems for Puck. That was until the perfect person turned the corner, immediately Quinn set her sights on her, as she walked with the air of a bravado and confidence. It was even better when Noah's new challenge cringed ever so slightly when walking by the duo. Turning to Noah with a gloating smirk, she raised both eyebrows to look back at his challenge.

"Are you serious?" Noah looked shocked for a moment. Gaining back his self righteous attitude, Puck almost let out a grin. "Alright I'll play by your rules, next time we talk I would have at least made out hard core with Rachel Berry."

Quinn snickered slightly. "You seem to be way to into this Noah; I wouldn't get too attached if I were you. Don't worry we aren't betting anything. This is not for me, it's for your own twisted games you like playing with yourself."

Noah held up both hands in mock innocence. "I'm just glad you picked someone that was a girl, since I know how evil you can get."

"Would you like me to change it to a guy then?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

The footballer's only retort was 'shut up'. They both fell silent, slightly lost in deep thought. The warning bell rung loudly, startling the two teens out of their stupor.

"Let's go Q, I've got to get you to class before Finn thinks you died in a ditch somewhere." Noah smirked pushing off the red lockers.

"How about you go jump in a ditch somewhere." Quinn snapped back, quirking both eyebrows.

Noah was going to reply when his teacher appeared, waiting by the door tapping her foot impatiently, arms crossed with a scowling look directed towards them. "Mr Puckerman you've got 10 seconds to make it through this classroom door if you wish to actually pass my class." As the teacher gave another snarl Noah rolled his eyes and walked ever so slowly to the teacher, putting his full bad-ass swagger into play.

Quinn was about to giggle when the teacher shot her their snarl and Quinn was quick to become tight lipped. Turning on the spot she walked quickly down the hall, out of eye shot of the teacher. Once the head cheerleader was far enough, she let out a giggle as she entered her first period class.

...

Classes dragged on for Noah, even throwing that pansy kid into the trash was taking way to long for him; he was already pissed off that the kid didn't show up for his morning appointment. When classes finally finished for the day, the football's left field tackler nearly ran out of the class. Running as if Puck was going to pummel into the guy snarling across from him just so the team might score a touchdown. The reason why Noah was rushing out of his class was his plan. Which the football player 'uniquely' called: Plan To Win Over Berry. Which was way better then his first name; Plan To Cure Boredom By Hooking Up With Throw-Slushy-Into-Her-Face-Girl. Although, strangely the latter one did have a ring to it, or at least it made him want to burst out laughing.

Although, Noah's crazed pace had been pulled to a halt when he was just about to pass by two unmistakeably sexy girls. Smirking he turned towards them and leaned onto the locker, comfortably in between them.

"Ladies, have no fear for I'm now here to do whatever you want with me."

The typical dumb blonde blinked as her eyes widened. "Can you juggle?"

Rolling her eyes, the Latina smirked. "Brittney honey, he can't but I'm sure I can think of other things we could do to Puck."

"Oh Santana you know just what to say, I'm flattered." Puck placed a hand over his chest.

"Actually," Brittney was squeezing Puck's arm. "You aren't flat at all. I mean you're all big and muscly. I bet you can like do a zillion push-ups."

"I can do them, especially, while I'm on top of you." Puck gave a smug look; casting his eyes towards Santana's, trailing down her long exposed longs, then following his gaze up to Brittney's snow white legs, up to her bright blue eyes. "You know ladies, I was wandering if you'd ever want to join me, in a little Puckerman time?"

The thought of getting what Noah always wanted made him forget all about that Berry chick he was supposed to hook up with. Now, his new life's ambition, get himself a threesome.

"Another time, lover boy." the Latina pursed her lips and pushed herself away from Puck, grabbing onto Brittney's hand, linking their fingers together. "Bye Puck," the clueless cheerleader, waved to the bad-ass. In return, Puck could only give them a halfhearted wave, before scowling behind their backs. Not intentionally, he banged his Mohawk clad head into the lockers he was leaning on, as Puck closed his eyes.

From the darkness a voice spoke to him. "You okay dude?" The worried tone of his best friend, made him peek open his eyes.

"Yea, I guess. Santana and Brittney just blew me off." Puck grumbled.

"That must suck, I mean like Santana never does that, and usually Brittney is with her so typically she won't blow you off if Santana doesn't..." Finn trailed off when his fellow football player shot him a glare. He muttered a quick apology. "Sorry."

Puck shook his head, "it's alright. Just kinda getting antsy. Enough about me." Puck shot his friend a mischievous grin. "What about you? From what I hear you are getting more than me it seems."

Luckily for Finn, after all the time spent with Puck and his constant perverted nature of talking, Finn didn't blush, often. Whenever Puck would mention Finn in any sort of sexual reference, a light blush would start to creep up on his face, just as it had at that moment. The, proud to be, Jew snickered as he watched his friend try to form some sort of sentence, that made some sort of sense. "Oh you should see your face!" Puck finally burst out laughing. "Come on, you know if you aren't telling me all your juicy sex secrets to, who else would you tell?"

Finn realized, for the first time, that Puck was right in the strangest way. After all, they've been friends since forever, and Puck is the man when is comes to that sort of thing. Just, maybe...

"You think that Quinn would want to try...I don't know...something new or whatever?" The larger jock looked a little uncomfortable asking Puck for sex advice, but who better to ask then his best friend who happens to knows way to much about sex? Exactly, no one.

Puck, for a second, was caught off guard. He didn't really think that Finn would have the guts to ask, or tell him anything from his sex life with the Queen Q herself. Once Puck finally thought on it, he could only shake his head. "Well as of right now, nope. She's clearly comfortable with whatever you both been doing...which is what exactly?" Being the pervert he is, Puck had to slip that question in.

"Just...you know..." Finn, glanced over both shoulders as if someone could be over hearing their conversation. "sex. The regular kind I guess."

"Has Q ever been on top?" Since Finn was willingly giving him answers, Puck didn't think it would hurt to ask a few more questions.

At that, Finn, turned scarlet in a matter of seconds. Grimacing, the captain to their crappy team, shook his head; clearly, he was embarrassed as Finn whispered. "Not since the very first time." Puck could only stare, that had been about two months ago. Wow...not that Puck thought that Mister and Misses Prefect were having wild and kinky sex; he thought they'd be, at the least, switching it up once in a while.

"You want my advice?" Puck pointed to himself with both hands; Finn eagerly nodded. "If you want to start slow, maybe you could take turns. Sometimes you, sometimes her. When it's her on top it's normally referred to as a Cowgirl." He winked while he tapped his nose, then point to Finn. The clueless Finn, nodded in understanding, putting on his goofy grin, all of a sudden he was a not so clueless Finn. Taking a step towards his best friend, Puck wrapped an arm around Finn's shoulders. "You've got a lot to learn my friend. I am willing to teach you everything I know; since you are my friend, I'll give that information to you for free."

"Thanks man, I knew having you as a friend would come in use one day." Finn joked pushing Puck's arm off his shoulder. With the all his bad-assness put aside, he was able to muster a genuine grin.

"No problem, now I need to go find myself a nice pair of legs to have for the night." Giving Finn a pat on the shoulder, Puck left the school feeling the tiniest bit better. Soon enough Finn, Puck's young grasshopper, will learn the ways of leaving his women completely satisfied every time.

* * *

A/N: Hope you've enjoyed, and I bet you'll be pleased I continued this story. Hopefully updates won't be that far apart. Can't wait to see what you think! Thanks again.


	3. A Way With Words And Actions

A/N: Um it's been a while can't really say much lol...and to those who have reviewed but I couldn't respond I say, thanks and I love to hear that you are enjoying this story and your opinions are very very much appreciated.

Disclaimer: Who am I kidding? *sighs* Yet, here's some more Finn/Quinn because everyone seemed to miss it last chapter haha.

Chapter Three: A Way With Words and Actions

As another school week came to a close, Finn wanted to treat Quinn to something nice and romantic. or at least he hoped she would think so. Grabbing onto her hand he pulled her closer to his strong body, loving the feeling of her small stature pressed against his tall one. Feeling her arm instinctively wrap around his back caused Finn to smile lazily.

It was a surprisingly cool Saturday afternoon, there was a chance of rain later in the day, but Finn still decided that what he planned out had to be perfect rain or shine. The football captain was leading his girlfriend down a narrow path leading to a small forested area. Finn saw the smallest of grins spread itself onto Quinn's lips, Finn was nervous and bit the inside of his cheek; the blonde shouldn't know what he was up to, or his whole plan was ruined. As the couple wove throughout the trees easily, the sight of a bright blue blanket laid out on the grass was a strange sight in the leafless forest. The picnic basket, with a single flower on top, was placed in the centre of the blanket; it had made the scene picture perfect.

Moving away from Quinn, Finn moved quickly over to the flower, and picked it up. His chocolate brown eyes stared at the flower, before slowly handing it over to his girlfriend. Finn cleared his throat a little, he was always unsure of what to say in these situations. "Uh- the lady at the flower shop said that Aster flowers were something like a symbol of love and stuff." Finn began to rub a hand at the nape of his neck. "I just thought you'd like the colour." The flower itself wasn't at all very big. It had a deep yellow centre, surrounded by rich purple petals.

Finally able to look at Quinn's face, the nervous boyfriend had found a soft smile gracing Quinn's even softer features. Finn watched as the cheerleader, took the flower and tucked it over her left ear, fixing her blonde curls making sure the flower wasn't being blocked. Reaching up on her tip toes, Quinn barely reached Finn's lips, her breath ghosted over his face, a whispered thank you was barely heard as the blonde took her boyfriend's breath away. Instantly, Quinn pulled back not allowing for Finn to even register that he should kiss her in return. Her green eyes trailed over Finn's prominent features and then tilting her head, looked pasted him to the picnic set up.

"Oh yea!" Finn said in excitement. "I think since, all this stuff is happening between us, I just wanted to -I don't know- show you I guess, that you're still my girlfriend and sex or no sex will not change that. And I just wanna give you a picnic because I remember when we were twelve, you mentioned that the only picnic you went to was at summer camp, which they didn't even have dessert." Finn grasped onto Quinn's hand and all but ran to the picnic area, plopping down on his knees and opened the basket.

The brown haired teen started to pull out, several sandwiches, two bottles of water and strangely enough a plastic zip-locked bag filled with ice. The ice was surrounding a small carton of ice cream. Taking the plastic bag from Finn, the blonde read the label and let out a small laugh, "you decided to bring your own favourite ice cream?" She quirked an eyebrow.

In bold letters: Ben and Jerry's Cookies 'N' Cream was on the label of ice cream carton. Finn gave Quinn a sheepish grin, shrugging his broad shoulders he reached into the basket once more and pulled out two spoons, offering one to the blonde. Rolling her eyes Quinn still grabbed onto the spoon and said, "you know Coach Sylvester will kill me if I have even half a teaspoon of this."

"Well, I promise I won't tell your Coach if you don't tell mine."

"Easy for you to say, Sylvester makes us weigh in every week, and you know Monday is that day." Seeing her boyfriend's face fall ever so slightly she quickly added, "which means I'll be doing extra sit ups tomorrow." Quinn's hands opened up the bag and removed the carton from the ice, with a quick glance, the blonde saw Finn's face light up like a kid on Christmas. She opened the ice cream and took a relatively good spoon full of the creamy ice cream. The blonde dug her spoon in for another scoop, when she suddenly got a mischievous look in her green eyes.

Smirking the Cheerio leaned in towards Finn putting the spoon out in front of him, waiting for him to lean in to take the ice cream into his mouth which then Quinn suddenly dropped the spoon onto his pants. "Oops, sorry." She gave a innocent shrug and picked up a napkin and wiped his pants quickly. "Let me help you with that."

Finn only quirked an eyebrow, before he realized what his girlfriend was up to, but it was to late. The blonde crawled closer to the jock, reaching out her lithe hands crept under the long sleeve shirt the brunet was wearing, her skirt bunched around her hips as Quinn sat on his lap. Finn's voice, barely a whisper, brushed against her face. "Quinn..." He swallowed hard, "what are you doing?"

"I thought of a better way to help me with the weigh in on Monday," was Quinn's reply as she continued to lift up the shirt, revealing Finn's toned abs and chest. Blinking rapidly in thought, her boyfriend needed a moment to process what she was trying to say. Did she...but...now? Some how as his thoughts were drifting away, Quinn had managed to work around his shirt, without removing it, and was gently kissing the exposed skin. A shudder ripped through Finn, and not because of the brisk wind that picked up.

The cheerleader wrapper her arms around her boyfriend's shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes, "it was nice that you wanted to do this for me, and I like the fact that whether or not we have sex is a huge deal for you. The truth is, ever since we've done it, what I mean," Quinn paused, a blush creeping onto her cheeks. "what I'm trying to say is that I love showing you how much I love you. I know I can be a frigged bitch at times." She gave him a pointed look not to argue. "And I know that it doesn't seem like I care about anything other then school, or the Cheerios, or popularity, yet doing something, anything with you actually makes me feel like a normal person."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Finn's curious and yet, concerned expression clouded over his normally dopey smile.

"I just felt like you should know," Quinn said in reply.

"You shouldn't have to feel like you need to tell me anything. I love the fact that your actions are are what makes all the worst things you could ever say to me seem stupid. I love the fact that you actually want to show me how much you love me instead of just telling me." The football player dropped a kiss on her brow and another one on her lips. "You're different Quinn, but in a good way. I love different in a good way." His dopey smile was back full force.

She couldn't help but roll her bright green eyes, they were shining and glittering, a smile, not so hidden, behind them. Quinn, still on Finn's lap, turn her upper half and grabbed onto the carton, and spoon. Shaking it front of the brunet's face, biting her lower lip. "I think we should make sure we eat this before it melts."

...

It was late in the evening and the couple was still out in the small clearing staring up at the night sky. Quinn's blonde hair was spread across Finn's chest as she laid half of her body onto his. Staring up at the starry sky, she simply whispered not wanting to break the tranquil silence, "I sometimes wish I could just reach out and touch them."

"If you had a spaceship maybe." Finn grinned, looking at the dark blue sky with twinkling stars.

Quinn swatted her boyfriend's chest. "Like you never dream about it. When we first met, one of the first things you've ever said to me was that you were going to be an astronaut and float on the stars. You didn't want the moon, or the commits, you wanted the stars."

"Why reach for the stars when I already have you?" the brunet quirked an eyebrow, barely casting a look at Quinn, gaze still locked onto the stars above. Which earned him an eye roll, and a scoff.

"We should get going. Didn't it suppose to rain today?" the blonde changed the subject and pushed herself up right. Although, now that she was sitting, Quinn missed the comfortable pillow Finn had made out to be. Wrinkling her nose, "did you feel that?"

Splat. Another rain drop fell onto Quinn's hand.

"You jinxed it you know. It wouldn't have started raining if you hadn't mentioned it." Finn teased as he had gotten up and started to make sure everything was back in the basket. Standing, the tall athlete helped up his girlfriend and began to fold the blanket.

That's when a clash of thunder broke through the sky, a down pour of rain clouded their vision. Quinn screeched from the suddenness of it all, but then it slowly bubbled into laughter. She spread out her arms on either side and tilted her face to the heavens, her laugh growing more confident. As far as Finn was concerned the angelic sound drowned out the rumble from the sky and the rain pelting the ground. Finn watched his girlfriend twirl in the rain, seemingly not a care in the world. The blonde suddenly stopped, placed her hands on her hips and quirked an eyebrow, her green eyes shinning.

"What are you staring at?"

Shrugging his shoulders as he walked towards her; placing a somewhat seductive smirk on his lips he casually replied, "someone who's getting soaked to the bone." Finn's chocolate eyes ranked down Quinn's petite form; he saw her shiver slightly, he wasn't sure if it was from the rain or not. Something about it made him take a few more steps towards her, their bodies practically touching. Leaning his taller frame down, his breath ghosting over the shell of Quinn's ear. "You look breath taking. All I want to do is let my hands and lips trail every inch of your body." Finn complied by licking the shell of said ear.

A sharp intake of breath, followed by a soft moan, was blocked out by the rain. Somewhere among the time they've spent together and Finn getting 'teachings' from Puck, the quarterback had picked up a wicked tongue, in both sense of the matter. The blonde simply loved the way Finn could be her bumbling, innocent boyfriend then transform into her very own husky, sensual lover. The blonde felt her boyfriend's large, calloused hands, through the fabric of her dress, placed on her hips. Slowly he started to lead her backwards until her back hit the rough bark of a tree. Darting out her sharp, pink tongue to lick her lips, Quinn's thoughts escaped her as her only thought was how sexy it would be to have sex in the rain.

Meanwhile, as Quinn was musing, Finn's hands travelled from her hips to her ass, cupping each cheek with a hand and hoisting her up. Instantly the Cheerio's legs wrapped themselves around his waist, his footballer's hands keeping his hold on her rear end.

"You got protection right?" Quinn rasped out, while Finn's tongue darted out and made a trail along her neck. Nodding into his girlfriend's creamy neck, one hand reached into his back pocket and retrieved said protection. They both knew how serious it was, Quinn started birth control and Finn was responsible for condoms, that was the deal they made with each other. Taking the condom from him, Quinn would keep a hold of it until the time was right.

Grinding herself into Finn, Quinn moaned as her boyfriend continued to torture her with the swirling of his tongue. She threw her head back, resting it against the tree she was pressed against, enjoying the rough sensation of the bark compared to Finn's chest. As if time seemed to stretch, the brunet's lips made their way to Quinn's wanton lips. Grasping onto the sides of his face, keeping him in place for the moment. Forcefully the blonde's tongue explored Finn's mouth, making him groan with want.

Somehow one of Finn's hands had sneaked it's way beneath Quinn's dress, pressed against her damp knickers. With her strong legs, she tried to get Finn's hand to rub against her womanhood, but he was evilly holding back. Whimpering from the lack of attention, Quinn had dug her nails into the footballer's broad shoulders. Damn him, she knew what he wanted though, he wanted to hear her beg for it. Another whimper escaped past her lips, as Finn continued to tease her through the soaking fabric. Then as if by accident, a finger slipped past the, now, cursed knickers and buried into her hot centre, and all to quickly that feeling was gone.

Glaring at Finn with dangerously, lust filled, green eyes Quinn ground her teeth together. The loving bastard dared to look smug, his brown eyes aflame with his own lust and daring. "Finn, if you don't do something I'm-"

Two fingers were suddenly inside of her and she lost her breath and train of thought. Oh damn him, she thought as her body reacted, rocking against his fingers, eager to keep going. A few more breathy groans broke free while Finn made another finger join in. One of the blonde's hands was still gripping onto Finn's shoulder, the other made it's way towards Finn's cock. It was pressed against his jeans, which she quickly helped him with the restriction. Quinn heard Finn hiss as she unzipped his pants and pulled out his throbbing member.

Quinn knew that it was time, she ripped open the condom, and Finn removed his fingers. He somehow got rid of her knickers while she was lost in the moment. Rolling on the condom, was quick since they've have had plenty of practice by now. Finn's tip was at her entrance. Like nearly every time, Finn looked into Quinn's eyes just as he pushed into her, filling her completely. They both groaned and moaned from the pleasure.

They rocked into each other, their hips rotating and meeting at just the right moment. An increase in pressure and their pace immediately picked up. Finn lips continuing to seek out Quinn's; their lips, teeth and tongue on constant battle for dominance, keeping up with their fast movements. When finally they let their orgasms ride over them. The rain still pouring. Untangling themselves from each other, Finn got rid of the condom and Quinn tried to fix her appearance, frowning at the torn panties. No words were needed, they both knew that what they just expressed with their bodies was enough.

Finn picked up the basket and blanket, wrapping an arm around Quinn's shoulders while her own arm wrapped around his waist. They decided for a slow walk, drenched from head to toe. As they walked out of their clearing and forest, smirks and smiles was all around.


	4. Life's a Bitch at One AM

A/N: I think this update was up faster...at least I hope :) For those I can't reply to who reviewed, wow thanks, seriously I think some of you made me blush and made a crappy day so much better.

Warnings: This is a reminder that this is a version of Glee that is AU and that it is pre-Glee club, on that side note various OOC moments are results of being an AU. Yet, I also try to keep characters at least slightly in-character still. As well, please don't complain to tell me Rachel isn't acting like she typically would; she used to be majorly different in the first season, but since Glee Club hasn't changed her she still has that... "annoyance"-?- I suppose you could say.

Disclaimer: Please, like you don't know.

Chapter Four: Life's A Bitch At One A.M

Puck's head was sore. And he didn't realize anyone could talk so much without having taken a breath in five minutes. When he gave Berry his number, Noah didn't realize that she would be calling him constantly, and to make matters worse she would constantly be blabbing away about: a play, singing, Broadway or, unfortunately, Finn. Rachel, for some reason or another, was a little more than obsessed with his best friend. In the beginning he thought he would be able to use that to his advantage, but at the moment, if he heard one more time how Finn deserves better then their crappy town of Lima he might just shoot himself in the foot. Simply because everyone knows Puck would never ruin his own devilishly good looks.

Holding in a groan, Puck flung his head back, wondering why the hell he was still bothering to talk to the girl. Puck had made the full proof plan to win over Berry a few weeks back, and so far everything he's tried, was completed and done. Which led Berry to became one of his worst nightmares; she became clingy. He actually didn't care anymore to score all the way with her, the chase and excitement had died off and now he wished that the brunette would just stop calling. The mo-hawked jock had verbally admitted to himself, and even Quinn, that he's given up his pursuit on Berry. Quinn had the audacity to laugh in his face and told him that giving out his number wasn't the smartest of moves. Something Rachel had been rattling off about finally caught his attention.

"-it's not like they are going to last long anyways. Studies show that more then eighty percent of high school sweethearts never last. Besides with the way Quinn has been behaving lately it will finally show Finn who she truly is."

Rachel fawning over Finn was normal in their conversations, but never had she once made her opinions on or concerning Quinn clear. The verbal jab to his blonde headed friend, irked something fearsome in Noah. "You don't even know her all that well. Not to mention she's dealing with some shit right now, so maybe you should back off." He snapped angrily.

Silence was a comforting sound to his ear for the moment. "Well," she huffed and the silence was nice while it lasted. "Considering that she had been very spiteful towards me for years, and yet suddenly doesn't have the time of day to acknowledge me is a slight improvement, I suppose in a strangely positive way. But I can't say I'm surprised that she's dealing with a difficult matter, that's Karma and God at work. Quinn Fabray will finally see what it's like to be on the receiving end of bad Karma. Quinn doesn't have a decent bone in her body, I'll be surprised to discover that she truly can care for someone other than herself."

"You know what Berry, if you feel that strongly about it, I don't think this whole arrangement is going to work. So stop fuckin' calling me." Noah seethed as he shut the phone, gripping it in his hand tightly. No matter how much he respected Rachel for having a different opinion on life, he thought she'd be the last person to judge Quinn.

Sighing, he thought of the blonde hair, and green eyes from the past and of the present. Shit, no one knew Quinn like he did and talking to people who didn't know squat just pissed him off. Bowing his head, he got up, and quietly as he could, made his way out of his room and into the living room. Said blonde laid curled up in a ball. Quinn was fast asleep on the single couch, the television illuminating her still form. On closer inspection, the only light source reflecting off her face also revealed a dark red mark on her usually creamy white flesh.

To say he was surprised to find her on his doorstep, crying, at nearly one in the morning would be an understatement. The bruising on her cheek, immediately catching his attention. Swiftly as he could, Puck forced Quinn inside, wrapped her in his arms and calmed her down. Within another few moments she was all settled and Noah demanded to know what the fuck happened.

It was her father, he was the one that hit her. Apparently her parents found out she wasn't as innocent as they thought she was. Mr. Fabray got upset and slap her across the face, as her mother stood there stoic. Then Mrs. Fabray simply stated that Quinn needed to pack her things, leave and not to bother showing her face around them again. Quinn went on to explain, that she packed a small bag of some things she would possibly need and made it straight for Puck's house. A question which struck him at the time, had been why hadn't Quinn gone to Finn's? Luckily for him, without him having to ask, the blonde supplied the answer. She didn't want him seeing her like this. Quinn knew that if she went to Finn's he'd over react, which Puck scoffed when hearing that because he knew it was true, and that her boyfriend would possibly do something stupid or crazy just to protect her. Puck understood as he nodded his mo-hawk, but this is one thing he couldn't keep from his other best friend.

Noah watched Quinn suddenly twitch in her sleep, he decided that he had to tell Finn now; whether Quinn forgave him or not, he'd find out later. Rubbing a hand over his face, he stared at his cell phone, mumbling a speech of what he'd say to Finn, the guy he considered a brother. Nervously, Puck scrolled down his contact list until Finn's name, Adopted NonJew Brother -it had been a joke that stuck around-. Puck, crept into the kitchen and pressed the call button on his cell phone before he changed his mind.

Glancing at the clock it read, 2:30. Knowing that Puck was waking up Finn, he bit the inside of his cheek. Finally on the fifth ring, Finn's groggy and raspy voice answered his own cell.

"Dude, it's early in the freaking morning. What do you want?"

"You need to come to my house man. Right now," Noah left no room for argument. "It's Quinn." Puck didn't hear a reply back, yet looking down at the phone he saw it was disconnected. The Jew knew that the brunet was making his way over to his house right at the moment.

Less then ten minutes later, Finn bust through the already unlocked door. Panting from the run over to Puck's. Walking into the house, the living room was the first thing to catch his attention, Quinn still was curled up on the single couch, a blanket thrown over her. Finn snapped his head in the direction of the kitchen were he knew Puck was waiting for him. Noah stood up to greet Finn, with a nod of his head, he reached a hand behind his neck and rubbed it.

"What's going on?" Finn's worried gaze travelled from Puck to the direction of the living room.

Noah took a moment to collect his thoughts. How exactly should he break it down for Finn? Tough and blatantly truthful, or hesitant and only parts of the story? Sighing, Noah pointed to the living room. "It's kinda better if I showed you I guess." They went to the living room, being extra quiet as they approached Quinn's sleeping form. Biting the corner of his lip, Puck brought a hand to direct Quinn's face into a better angle.

Puck, from the corner of his eye, saw Finn flinch physically as he took in the darkening bruise on his girlfriend's face. The mark itself had covered all of the blonde's cheek which was quickly changing into nasty blues and purples, there was also a slight cut near her jaw from her father's wedding band. The bottom of Quinn's eyes were puffy with dark circles. Finn saw a tremor go throughout Quinn, she must know she's being watched, he thought to himself. Tentatively, Finn brush a lock of hair behind Quinn's ear, ghosting fingers over the mark on her skin, which was glaring at him. Finally, Puck said, "she came to my house crying, as soon as I saw the bruise I freaked. Quinn told me not to call you, cause she thinks you might do something crazy and hero-like, but I had to man. Don't let me down and end up doing something stupid okay?"

Finn nodded mutely, barely paying attention to the words of his best friend. His brown eyes were locked onto Quinn's beautiful face. Through his eyes nothing could tarnish her beauty, not even a red and purple hand print.

"It was her dad," Puck continued, watching Finn for any sort of reaction. The Jew was slightly surprised when he only received the grinding of the quarterback's teeth and tightening of his fists. As Noah looked closer at Finn's face, he saw it, the looming question Finn desperately wanted to know the answer to.

Why?

Why would someone, especially her own father, want to hurt Quinn? Why?

Hesitant to answer, Puck took his time to look around his living room. Fuck, isn't this the part in movies where the main characters all instantly knew what was going on without having to say anything out loud? He definitely didn't want to be the one to explain to Finn the reason his girlfriend got a slap in the face, both physically and metaphorically, was because Finn and Quinn were having sex, or in Quinn's parents eyes did the unthinkable one time to many. Instead, Puck just stayed silent, he'd let Quinn deal with her boyfriend later.

"Uh, well I told Q that she could stay the night, and she'd probably freaked if she woke up some place else," the mo-hawked teen shrugged his shoulder, "I'll grab you some blankets." Noah knew without a doubt that Finn was crashing at his place tonight. Puck swiftly turned on his heels and headed upstairs, he didn't notice as he breathed a sigh of relief. Relief of what exactly he wasn't sure, but he knew that whatever it was, at least for now, he dodged the pretend bullet.

Once he returned, Puck watched Finn who was kneeling before Quinn, his finger still ghosting over her bruised face. Finn was muttering under his breath until he noticed Puck was back with the blankets in hand. Standing his full height he nodded a thanks to his best friend. "Your mom won't freak will she?" Finn eyed the staircase warily.

"Probably, or we might be lucky enough that we leave before she gets up," Puck shrugged nonchalantly. "Anyway, just don't worry and get your sleep on. When we wake up, it won't be pretty." Just before he reached the stairs, Finn called out to him.

Clearing his throat, the quarterback wiped a hand over his face and stared Noah in the eye. "I just wanna say-"

"You don't gotta worry about it."

"Just let me say it, you know I'm glad you called to let me know and for like doing this for Quinn-"

"Seriously dude it's no problem, you're my bro and Q's totally my non-annoying sister."

"Would you just let me say thank you!" Finn exasperated, failing his arms in the air. "Because you know the only way you're going to be hearing those words is from me; Quinn would rather chop of her hair before uttering those words, especially considering what happen." Noah simply quirked an eyebrow soundlessly, before breaking out into a smirk. "So uh- um, yea, thanks. From the both of us." In a moment of pure surprise, on both accounts, Finn pulled his best friend, no, brother into a hug. Neither of them will admit it wasn't exactly the most manliest of hugs; they've been through a lot so it was an exception. As they stepped back from each other they were able to slug each other on the shoulder. Bidding the other good night they turned around and thought of the task they had to face laid out before them.

For Noah it is trying to find a way to avoid all morning confrontations, which he hoped won't cause him harm when the morning came. From his mother who will be asking non stop questions and probably scowl and slap him upside the head for not mentioning he was having people over. From Quinn who will rip his head clean from his body because he told Finn about what happened, not to mention for allowing her to fall asleep on the couch. Let's not forget when he gets to school, Berry will be waiting for her undeserved explanation. He groaned into a clenched fist, why oh why did he ever give that girl his number. Groaning once more, Noah Puckerman knew that once the town of Lima, Ohio was awake someone was going to get hurt, that someone was him.

For Finn it is as simple as how to make the couch comfortable. He stared at the couch with a frown. Finn slept on it before and it wasn't exactly the most sleep-tastic object in the world. He knew though, that being able to snuggle with Quinn would make the insufferable couch much more bearable. Quinn's boyfriend reached down and easily lifted the blonde off the single couch and laid her onto to the three seater. The brunet made sure to push her against the couch and slid in behind her, keeping her protected between the back of the couch and his chest. Pulling the blankets around them, Finn wrapped an arm around Quinn's waist and instinctively she wormed her way closer to his body. Smiling that dopey smile of his, Finn had closed his eyes and buried his nose into the nape of her neck, inhaling her soft essence, which made him drift off to sleep instantly.

* * *

A/N 2: I wanna wish my fellow Canadians a Happy Canada's Day! :)


	5. Rumour, Rumour In The Hall

A/N: Um...*blushes* Sorry for the long wait...I'm uber sorry, I seriously can not believe how long it took me to update this. I think it was a mixture of - hold on wait you probably don't really need excuses. But, all I ask is for forgiveness! *begs*

Disclaimer: If it has taken me this long to update I don't think I really deserve the rights to Glee.

Now enjoy, R&R!

Chapter Five: Rumour, Rumour, In The Hall

The whispers were, at times, bearable. Whether they were concerning herself or not, Quinn didn't approve. Ever since, and way before, Finn and Quinn had started to change everyone had developed a whispered opinion of everything that happened. Not to mention, after the slight fiasco with the Fabray family, Quinn was convinced to stay with Finn and his mom for the time being. That's when the entire school started to put a few things together about the, somewhat, private couple. With narrowed green, glinting eyes, Quinn glared at the few groups of late leaving students; each huddled in a group, hands covering their whispered words, pulling the others in closer so the words made it clearly to their companions' ears. When one caught sight of Quinn a few would hush those around them, others would snicker and immediately stop talking.

The blonde Cheerio didn't know how it started, but a rumour had evolved and was circulating the school. There was so many rumours floating around Lima High School, but only one in particular seemed to attract most of everyone's attention, hers as well. Quinn was one of the only ones who could confirm or deny these allegations, and she choose not to comment. She was honestly curious to figure out how this particular rumour started, only because it was partly true.

Slamming her locker shut, Quinn held back a snarling remark towards the gossiping group. She opted to straighten out her back, take a deep breath as she spun on the balls of her feet and strutted out of the pathetic high school. Before the blink of her green eyes the blonde had ran into a muscular chest, one that she had gotten very comfortable with. Trailing her eyes over every inch before they finally made it all the way up his tall form and locked onto the face of Finn Hudson.

The quarterback leaned forward and gave a kiss to his girlfriend's brow. "Hey babe. I was just coming to -" The rest of his sentence was cut off and Quinn, in a very unQuinn like fashion, smashed her lips against his in a short, but heated kiss. If the Head Cheerio was paying close attention she would have picked up the gossipers sudden gasps of surprise and rushed whispers growing louder.

A breathy hey ghosted out of Quinn's plump lips and over her boyfriend's face. Intertwining their hands Quinn smirked, pulling her boyfriend out of the school.

For a few moments Finn stayed quiet until they seemed to be completely alone, walking casually hand in hand down the street. "So what was that about?" He added effect by jerking his thumb over his shoulder towards the school doors.

"I just wanted to give you a kiss," the blonde tried to shrug it off.

"But one like that? And so...public that's not like you Quinn." Finn stopped, spinning Quinn around to face him. "Is this about that stupid rumour?"

Glinting green eyes darted away from his own chocolate ones, so that was an obvious yes. "Babe, you know that it's not true. We both know it's not true so why even bother with trying to add fuel to the fire?" They stayed facing one another, both holding defensive stances. Finn was the first of give in, Quinn's cold, hard stare wore him down easily. "What is it about that rumour that gets you rattled up? Besides that fact that it's half true, or at least like a part of it is true."

"It isn't the rumour, it's who spread the rumour. After all, the number of people that know this tidbit of information is under strict authority to shut their traps."

"In other words, who helped spread the half rumour is dead. It has nothing to do with the fact that you are a prude tease who has had sex with my best friend who then video taped it and then your dad found out?" Finn said all in one breath, tilting his head every so slightly to get a better look into Quinn's eyes. "You know that it wasn't me or Puck who started the rumour. The person who started that just wanted to cause trouble for you and for us. You shouldn't take it to heart since you know, and I know that what's in your actual heart is my love for you and your love for me is true."

Huffing, Quinn held back the urge to throw up her arms in defeat. Damn Finn for knowing her too well. Biting her tongue, she thought of something to say in response. When all the blonde could do was roll her eyes and swat at her boyfriend's chest, her plump lips twisted into a smirk. "I've gotta say, the video tapping it sounds kinda trashy, yet I wonder what it'd be like." Quinn's tongue darted over her lips as she sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth.

"What do you say lover boy?" She sauntered closer to Finn, making sure their bodies touched as much as they could.

"I say it's something," Finn swallowed the large lump in his throat, "we could try."

Standing on her toes, Quinn brought her lips so close to Finn's ear without it touching, and whispered huskily, "how about we go somewhere more private...?" Mutely the football player simply nodded his head dumbly. Straightening out her back, adding an extra swing of her hips the blonde led Finn all the way to his childhood home and continued up the stairs to the cowboy filled wall papered room.

It was strange, after a lot of time spent together, Quinn Fabray could still make Finn start to blush while stuttering like an idiot when her green eyes shot him steamy bedroom eyes. His mouth went agape as his petite girlfriend, roughly pushed Finn onto his bed. The mattress creaking as he landed with a thump. Ever the seductress, Quinn's lithe body slowly drifted over to Finn's, knowing that his eyes were locked onto her movements. With each centimetre her eyes travelled, the cheerleader became closer; her body was slowly and almost painfully crawling over the lanky footballer's. Once the blonde was hovering over Finn, she pushed their bodies together, finally touching; it sent shivers up each of their spines.

"So, where's that video camera?" Quinn asked with an innocent quirk of her eyebrow.

"T-To-top she-elf." Was the only thing Finn could stutter. He didn't even dare move as Quinn slithered back off him and looked to his desk where the top shelf hid the video camera. As the pale white hands held the camera, something akin to extreme excitement tingled inside her. She wasn't sure if this was the smartest choice, but it had been on her mind ever since that damned rumour. Yet, at that moment she wanted to capture what she had with Finn, which was completely immaterial on something material. As Quinn placed the camera perfectly on the desk, she heard her boyfriend utter a small amount of reassurance since Finn knew he couldn't change her mind. Besides...he was turned on; this was Quinn's way of experimenting and he was all for it.

The entire house was elapsed in silence for the briefest of seconds. Finn's mother had an evening shift and they knew to unplug the phone, turn off cell phones to not be disturbed, as well to lock all doors, including the bedroom. With the drapes closed it was the perfect scene of dark, yet held plenty of visible light. As they were finally set, Quinn turned on the camera, the red light flashing with the small REC letters in all caps.

"I love you," was the first thing that was place on the recording. Finn with his intense gaze didn't break contact with Quinn when she made her way back onto his bed.

...

The next day at school, Puck, in all his Puckerman glory, swaggered towards Finn and casually leaned against the locker beside his friend. Said friend was currently hiding his entire head in his locker. "People need to shut up." Puck quirked an eyebrow, waiting for his friend to continue his train of thought. Finn, with his head still buried in his locker said, "If I hear one more rumour involving me and Quinn I just might throw myself off the school roof."

"There's a new one?"

"Worse, the one that's half truth has now been raised to ridiculous, more shit was basically added to the old one and it's much more anti-Quinn. As in, it's getting a lot like a missile instead of a gun shot. Meaning Quinn is going to be on a rampage," Finn brought his head out of the locker to shoot Puck a _look_ and his best friend just knew. Today wasn't going to be a good day for either of them.

"So, like what is it now? Other then Quinn being a non-virgin and sleeping with me?" Puck then added with an after thought, "and the whole video taping thing."

Casting a glance over his broad shoulders the taller football player shut his locker with a slam, "well the rumour today is that now Quinn is playing both of us, and she wants to get pregnant with one of our kids. There was something about purposely fooling around with condoms in order for it to work or whatever."

"No fucking way man!" Puck, although the ultimate badass, was shocked as he yelled in disbelief. "That's gotta be like some messed up shit. Alright," he said cracking his fingers, "who's skull do I gotta bash?"

Finn, clenching his fists and jaw, shook his head. "I have no clue, but what I do know is that if you find out anything make sure to tell me first; I wanna be there to throw the first punch." To emphasize his point, the quarterback gave his locker a heated blow. "Gah!" Finn snarled in frustration.

Puck crossed his arms over his chest, starting to count down the number of people he won't need to pummel. There had to to be someone out there who knew who started this stupid shit. There was also the bigger question of if Quinn found out. Grimacing, the two football players were just about to find out.

"What the hell are you all looking at! Stop with your staring and get back to having no damn lives!" The blonde's voice carried over into their hallway. Once in view, Quinn came barreling down the hallway, still throwing insults at people on her way over to them.

Nervously, the lanky brunet cleared his throat, "hey babe."

Whipping her head around to glare at her boyfriend, Quinn was so not in the mood for any 'babe' talk. "When I find out who started this I will kill them."

"Not good then," in which Quinn shot him a 'no-shit' look. With her bitch glare intact, Finn could only think of one thing to do. Not giving a shit about her mood, the footballer pulled his girlfriend in close, entrapping her within his arms. Finn knew that even though she was pissed off, she felt safe in his arms; Finn wanted to be the superhero and save her from the world of high school.

Suddenly a thought struck Finn like a thunderbolt. "If we're so sick of these rumours how about we make our own?" For the briefest of moments, Puck, Finn and Quinn were on the same wave length.

"A re-rumour."

"Sounds like fun."

"Sounds like a plan."

Quinn, grabbed a hold of Finn's shirt and pulled him closer, giving the smallest of smiles as she placed a kiss on him. "That's my man."

By the end of the day a new rumour formed.

During class Finn Hudson fingers Quinn Fabray and he popped her cherry in the boy's locker room.

Although it has been altered throughout the day, at least, this rumour didn't involve Puck or wanting to get pregnant.


	6. Christmas With The Hudsons

A/N: Um yea late, yep definitely so. And yes, I do realize Christmas was over and it's already Valentine's Day but who cares, as someone I knew once told me it's Christmas everyday!

A/N 2: A few background info that should be mentioned. Carol and Burt have been dating for the past few months and that is all. Oh and Kurt fans hope you enjoy, actually all types of fans I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I must quote Barney Stinson (whom also doesn't belong to me) "Haha, please".

Chapter Six: Christmas With The Hudsons

"Ah! Nothing seems right!" Quinn muttered to herself.

The holidays were only days away and Quinn Fabray was certainly not looking forward to it. Firstly, it was the first -official- holiday away from her immediate family; although, Finn and his mother were now her family it was going to be strange waking up on Christmas day and not greeting her parents. Secondly, the blonde didn't exactly have the money in order to purchase all the gifts she wanted to buy for those in her life. Thirdly, and most importantly, what was she even going to get Finn for his favourite holiday of the year? Pinching the bridge of her nose once again, Quinn walked past another large gleaming store window. For the past month, Quinn has been coming to the pathetic excuse for a shopping mall, after cheerleading practice, to find Finn's Christmas present.

Finn loved Christmas. He loved it even more than his own birthday. Quinn figured that Finn loved it because of all the colours, the presents, and the snow. Not to mention everyone seemed to be in a better mood. She also thought that it was because Finn was a sucker for those classic films that was all about Christmas Spirit. That's why this brings the head cheerleader to the 'Lame-a Mall', she was hunting for the perfect present.

Quinn passed by a girlish looking window, not missing a beat and continued to the next store. She knew if Finn wanted something for himself on her he'd just have to buy it himself. Ever since the beginning of December, throughout the mall, everywhere insight, large sale signs were hung promoting Christmas sales and specials.

Another store, depicting cartoon characters, were crawling with children gleaming at all the toys and anything a child would want. The blonde gave a friendly smile to a couple walking hand-in-hand into the children's store. The woman was obviously pregnant which made Quinn think for a moment. What would it be like raising a child in small town, USA?

Shaking her blonde head quickly dismissing that thought immediately. The head cheerleader had a plan, one that involved getting out of Lima, smallest of small towns, Ohio and then possibly, would she consider the simple notion of conceiving a child.

Although, Finn would be the perfect father. Quinn faulted in her steps, what was she thinking? This is why she was never into the Christmas spirit, the strangest of thoughts always seem to creep into her head without the blonde's permission. Growling as she narrowed her eyes at the children's store as she passed it, stupid store and stupid season.

For the briefest of moments, Quinn, Queen of Lima High, was about to quit. That's when it caught her eye. Green eyes narrowed onto the object and Quinn knew, that was the present for her man.

...

The first day of the Christmas break was finally here, it was the 23rd of December and Finn, who was singing Christmas carols was starting to irritate Quinn's last nerve. They walked, arms linked at the elbows, down the street to Finn's house. She was so close to his house, but if she heard her boyfriend sing 'Jingle Bells' one more time she'd snap his neck.

"Finn." The blonde beauty harped, softening the blow by concealing the glare her green eyes held.

Smiling, completely oblivious, turned to Quinn, "yes, babe?"

Taking in a deep breath before replying Quinn regained her ground. "I know how you love Christmas, and everything about the holidays but could you just tone down the carolling?" Seeing his face drop, she quickly shot out with, "just wait until it's actually Christmas. Okay? I'm even willing to carol with you the whole day."

A spark lit up in Finn's eyes and the cheerleader wanted to pat herself on the back for a job well done. Thanking God, that her compromise made-up for scowling at Finn about the singing. Just as they turned onto the pathway that led up to Finn's house, Quinn couldn't help but smile widely.

The house was completely covered in decorations. Santa with all nine reindeer and his sleigh was perched on the roof. Fake and real icicles lined the rain gutters. The largest reef hung on the door, and random bright red bows were place within and around the front porch. And there were lights hanging everywhere. They were along the gutters, the door frame, the porch and it's railings. Shrubs and trees also had been covered in lights. There sat, on the lawn, was a snowman Finn dragged Quinn outside to make yesterday, carrot nose, scarf and everything. Directly beside the snowman were Finn and Quinn sized snow-angels.

As if it were magic in the air, it was only during the Christmas weekend that could suddenly melt Quinn's harsh exterior, but only if the mood was right. The Cheerio tugged on Finn's arm, pulling him towards the house faster, "when do you think you're mom's going to be home?"

"About five, why?" Finn asked, as he let her small frame drag him around.

"I was thinking we could try our little experiment." Quinn sent Finn a very devious look over her shoulder as she unlocked the door. They wasted no time in shuffling their way inside and taking

off their winter gear. They both nearly sprinted to the living room where the large tree stood, and underneath sat the presents. The couple took in the sight of the innocent looking presents and knelt beside them. Both Finn and Quinn picked up a package with their name.

"I'm guessing..." Finn started as he trailed off shaking the box in his hands, "a set of roller blades, or skates!"

"Please! Your mom would never get you that, besides you already have a pair." Quinn rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's guess. Quinn's green eyes stared at the box in her hands for what seems like hours before biting her lower lip and finally guessing. "Headphones, cause you keep on borrowing mine."

It was strange, this was something they had both picked up on doing. Each would pick up a present and try to guess the contents of the present. Sometimes it would be something ridiculous, like a pet goldfish, sometimes a bit more practical, such as pjs. Finn was the first one to start this tradition.

Quinn had never really believed in Santa Clause, while Finn on the other hand was a huge believer. The reason being is Quinn's family always placed presents under the Christmas tree and they were never to be touched until Christmas day. While at Finn's place, his mom would hide the presents and always bring them out, while Finn was asleep, on Christmas Eve. However, Finn knew that Santa read his letter and that he'd be getting the exact gifts he wrote in that letter. Each of the children were never able to simply enjoy the imaginative process of a neatly wrapped Christmas gift. They weren't given the chance to pick up the gift, shake it, feel it's weight or hold it before it was time to open it. There wasn't much of a chance to try and understand what was inside the mysterious box, only being told to open the present and wrapping paper would be flying. Then before the they each knew it, the excitement of the unknown present was over.

After guessing a few more times the couple received a message from Carole saying she wanted to meet them at this small, all day breakfast diner. Apparently, this was also a Christmas tradition in the Hudson household.

Quinn's tall and lanky boyfriend had an arm draped over her shoulders, holding her close to his body; she shivered from the feeling. It had been a long stressful week of taking tests, going to cheerleading practice, and picking out the perfect gift and with Finn dealing with, basically opposite schedule times, there hadn't been much time for a stress relief session.

Once they entered the diner, the smell of pancakes and waffles filled the air. They both spotted Carole sitting, waving her arms to motion them over to the table. Carole, always filled with bright smiles and brighter laughs, stood up and gave Finn and Quinn hugs that nearly squeezed the life out of them.

"Hi honey, how was your day? You too sweetheart, what were you two up to?" Carole greeted them kindheartedly.

"It was good, we didn't do anything special today, unless you count us getting out of school for the holidays special. Then yea, we totally had a special day today," Finn answered his mom, smiling as well. He loved his mom and it showed; he didn't even do the typical groaning of 'mom' as Carole greeted everyone with a hug.

For the years that Quinn knew Mrs. Hudson, she learned a few things. One, never deny one of her hugs. Two, always say yes to her cooking. Three, the most important of all, whoever you were, Carole would be the kindest most sweetest women ever. "I got a prefect score on my Math test today, which then I was forced to tutor someone. I'm not sure if it was fortunate or not, but it was Brittney." Which made Finn laugh and Mrs. Hudson give a small giggle.

Carole reached out her hand a patted Quinn's hand before saying, "it's alright dear, I'm sure you can manage to teach that girl something. Anyways, I have been waiting for over ten minutes and I have grown awfully hungry." She cleared her throat, and both teens picked up on something she wasn't saying.

Finn turned to Quinn, as Quinn turned to Finn, both quirking eyebrows. It wasn't her place to say, yet something suspicious was happening with Mrs Hudson. The only problem was the blonde wasn't able to tell whether the news was going to be good or bad.

The waitress came over just in time, Carole ordered blueberry pancakes, Finn ordered the wide selection of bacon and eggs, and chocolate chip pancakes, Quinn just ordered a single, plain and simple buttercream pancake with fruit on the side. After they made their orders, more small talk was made until the food came. Finn and Quinn kept sending glanced at one another, waiting for Finn's mom to finally burst out all the information she was keeping secret. Once most of the mid-day breakfast was consumed it seemed that Mrs Hudson was finally going to, spill the beans as it were. Carole took her time, wiggling in her seat before getting comfortable, folding her hands together and placing them on the table before her until she was settled.

"Now Finn, you know that for a few weeks now I've been seeing someone," Finn's mom began before clearing her throat. "I thought it was finally time that you two meet."

"Uh- I guess..." Finn was in loss for words. Why the heck was his mom bringing this up now?

Smiling, a very bright smile, Carole seemed to physically unwind. "Oh good, because here he comes."

"What?" Finn and Quinn both shout, stunned. Finn, standing up he banged his knee on the table, quickly picked up with, "what do you mean now? He's here?" The tall teenager snapped his around the entire diner.

Carole stood up, as her current special someone entered the diner, followed by someone else. They came over to the table and the mystery man, gave Finn's mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Honey, I'd like you to meet Burt Hummel. Burt, this is my son Finn, he's my boy that I was talking to you about." The man, standing with an arm wrapped around Mrs. Hudson, wearing a baseball cap and button-up shirt, stuck out his hand to claps with Finn's.

In almost auto-response, Finn stuck out his hand as well and shook Burt's hand. "This is kinda surprising."

"Well, when your mother convinces me of something, I can't really say no to her." 'Wow, impressive,' Quinn thought to herself as Burt Hummel began making his first impressions with Finn. She sat awkwardly, not wanting to introduce her to her boyfriend's mom's boyfriend. Was that totally weird, or was it just her? Not to mention there was a guy, standing just behind Burt, he looked to be a teenager as well; the teen was wearing a grey cardigan and a purple, patterned scarf. Quinn and Finn both must have been staring, because the man in the baseball hat, clamped a strong hard hand on the teen's shoulder.

"This here is my boy, Kurt." Who was immediately engulfed with one of Carole's entrapping hugs, saying pleasantries as she hugged. Something must have flipped, because the two Hummels started to stared at Quinn, making her feel even more uncomfortable.

Finn nearly shouted, "oh yea right! This is my girlfriend, Quinn. Quinn Fabray." As Finn said her name, Quinn gave the best polite smile she could and a small wave of her fingers. Finn stuck a finger out a pointed at Kurt with curiosity, "you look familiar, do we know you from somewhere?"

Kurt quirked an eyebrow.. "I actually go to McKinley High," the young looking teen pursed his lips. "Your friend actually knows me quite well, Puckerman, yes, we've got scheduled appointments daily." It was obvious from his voice that he was clearly not impressed with who Finn and Quinn were, but since the 'meetings' were kept quiet the 'It' couple knew that secret was kept from his father.

"Ah, right. You always have the cutest accessories." Quinn tried and help settle the situation somehow.

"Um, thanks, I didn't think you, Queen Q of all people, would notice my accessories. I mean I just usually put them together last minute."

"Oh of course! You are one of the most fashionable people at McKinley, I try to the tell the other girls all the time, but they totally reject the idea of-" the Cheerio immediately stopped that sentence in it's tracks. "Sorry, listen how about the three of us go out, like right now. It's getting crowed in here anyways." Quinn motioned over to the ever so romantic Burt and Carole, helping each other eat Mrs. Hudson; they were finishing off her blueberry pancakes.

Finn was already getting his winter gear on, and helped Quinn to start getting on her. Finn leaned across the table an gave his mom a kiss on the forehead, "we'll be back later. Don't worry we'll call once we're on our way home. Love you."

The three teens nearly sprinted out of the all day breakfast diner. Geez, someone would think they were running from a burning building.

"I can admit they are adorable together, but is it necessary to feed each other in public?" Kurt questioned while shaking his head, perplexed by what couples find attractive. Quinn giggled, shrugging as she wrapped an arm around Finn's waist.

"So, Kurt about what I was going to say-" Kurt cut Quinn off with the wave of his hand.

"It's alright, I accept me for who I am. I understand that being openly gay makes me a target, especially in a town like this, but I'm not going to let a few shanks stop my reign in fashion. Besides, my dad already knows and doesn't judge me so that's all the matters to me." Kurt looked at Quinn and secondly to Finn, wondering what his reaction would be.

Finn was stunned; the football player wasn't sure if he was impressed or uncomfortable. "Wow, dude that's really deep man. It's kinda nice to hear that someone doesn't give a shit of what people think of them. Like, I don't know what to think at the moment to be honest, cause I think you're the only gay dude I actually know so yea.."

"I didn't expect anything less. Just, thank you for not throwing me into a trash bin or throwing a slushie into my face," Kurt joked with a wink.

"If you want, we can talk to Puck for you." Finn offered as some sort of olive branch. "After all, if he doesn't listen to me, I'll let him deal with my wicked girlfriend."

Said wicked girlfriend hit her boyfriend in the stomach, "I'm sure that you can deal with Noah just fine. He actually isn't that bad of a guy, he's just the typical 'I'm a male and I like to look badass by throwing people in the dumpster'. Oh, and don't worry, you aren't the only one to get thrown in that either. I swear it's a default setting for him, whenever someone pissed him off he throws them into the trash."

"Luckily he doesn't have a cheesy catch phrase, like 'just taking out the trash'. Although, that would be kinda awesome," Finn said with a little too much excitement, which earned him another elbow to the stomach. All three teens began laughing.

Finn and Quinn, offered Kurt to come over to the Hudson household; they even asked him to stay the entire weekend, which had turned out perfectly because Burt and Kurt were invited to the Hudson family dinner on Christmas Even and Christmas day.

As for what Quinn got Finn for Christmas, and what had happened to it, well that's certainly a story that should to be told at a later time.


	7. Life's a Bitch, Even on a Sunday

A/N: Please enjoy and please leave a review...not sure if I'm going in the right direction with this...also it's kinda a shorter chapter (had to break it into two parts...)

Disclaimer: I certainly do own glee, oh you mean the show and not the emotion...oh then I "feel" glee but you just took that away from me.

Steamy

Chapter Seven: Life's A Bitch, Even On A Sunday

As soon as he had gotten up this morning, Puck was going to dread today. Nothing special had been planned. It was supposed to be like any given lazy Sunday, but today, something, somewhere in the universe was off, and it was planing on bitting someone in the ass.

Puck barely finished his breakfast before it started, the first phone call that let everything tumble down from there.

"I'm freaking out." Were the first words out of the callers mouth as soon as Puck answered the phone. "I'm just about to get to your house." With that the phone was slammed shut from the other end and the caller immediately charged into Puck's house. "Dude!" Noah's best-friend was hyperventilating in his living room and it was only 10:30 a.m. "This is it! My life is now over!"

Puck, slowly trying to process this information while trying to swallow his food, was somewhat perplexed at that moment. Two more bites and he'd be able to finish, but fate, in other words Finn, had other plans for those two precious bites. Pushing the plate away from Puck, Finn's clouded and troubled face brought Puck's mind up to speed, if ever so slightly. "What's the trouble man?"

"My. Life. Is. Over." Finn punctuated each word by shaking Noah by the shoulders. "I am seriously freaking out, I can not believe this is happening to me right now. Actually I can't believe this is happening at all."

"Damage report," Puck demanded while pushing his bro's hands off of his shoulders. "No, you know what, first of all get a hold of yourself, then tell me what's eating your ass at 10:30 in the morning on a freaking Sunday."

Plopping down on the chair nearest to him, Finn let out a long tired breath. "Quinn's late."

"Late for wha- Ah, shit." No explanation needed, just wide eyes now stared at the star quarterback. "W-what are you guys going to do? Did she actually take a test, any test?"

"Not yet," Finn replied with a shaky breath. "It's weird. I swear we've always been super cautious, I just don't know how this could have happened." The brunet placed a hand over his face, for being as 'manly' as he is, Finn just wanted to cry. Even worst the only thought was 'how could he have done this to Quinn?'.

Noah wanted to reach out a hand and comfort his friend, but the mo-hawked Jew wasn't sure how his best-friend would react in this situation. "Where's Q right now?"

"With Kurt, they're trying to find a place that won't spread this information like wild fire." Finn cautioned. "No one knows. Only Quinn, Kurt, me and now you. I just...I don't get how this could happen, why would it happen?"

Fuckin' universe. Puck, shrugged. "Seriously man, I don't know. Just because she's late doesn't mean shit, I mean doesn't this happen all the time or something?"

"It's been almost two weeks." Finn deadpanned.

"Oh," Puck ran a hand over his mo-hawk, "damn. What..." Puck didn't want to ask it but it had to be asked. "What if she's pregnant? What are you going to do, what are both of you going to do?"

Finn stood up quickly and began pacing. "That's the thing, I-Qui-we have absolutely no clue. I don't even want to think about it until I know for sure. I had to get away, Quinn's been crying and I just can't see her cry anymore."

Suddenly the Jew smacked his best friend across the back of the head, "what's the matter with you! Why the hell are you here! You should be with your girl whether or not she's full of waterworks."

"My girl wanted her best friends with her! So stop hitting me!" Finn said in his defence, putting his hands up as well.

"What the hell are we waiting for? Q's waiting on us." Noah's breakfast forgotten so easily as he sprinted up the stairs to get a few of the things he'd need.

As Puck got his things together, Finn sighed. The loving and devoted boyfriend didn't want to admit it, but he seriously needed space to breath. That type of information wasn't just a slap in the face; it was if a truck had ran him over several times. Not to mention he couldn't bare to see Quinn going through something that he had done to her, whether it was his fault or not. Shaking his head, Finn cleared those thoughts from his head. Puck was right, the football player needed to suck up his pride and be there for his girl. Finn stood up quickly and charged to the stairs, yelling up them for Puck to hurry his ass up.

Soon enough both jocks were sprinting down the street back to the Hudson household. Luckily, for everyone in the house, Kurt had convinced his dad to take Finn's mom out for some fancy breakfast just the two of them. They walked up the stairs and saw Kurt pacing in the tiny hallway.

"About time! She's been in there for over fifteen minutes. She refuses to come out and I can't take anymore of it, I was just about to curse the door down," Kurt said while failing his arms about; clearly, the day has had him frazzled as well.

"Q?" Puck questioned as he rapped his knuckles on the door of the bathroom. "It's Noah, Finn brought me up to speed..." Suddenly the Jew was at a loss for words.

"Babe, can you please open up the door for us? I've got to see your beautiful face, it's killing me not being in there with you," Finn pleaded, resting his head against the door frame.

All three high schoolers crowded around the door of the bathroom waiting for a sound, any sound to come out of the very quiet washroom. Finn turned his eyes to Kurt, Finn was suddenly unable to form a full sentence, "did she...were you...the test..."

Kurt shook his head vigorously, "Quinn didn't want to take it alone. I offered to be with her, but I think she just doesn't want to find out."

"Quinn, can you please let me in? At least say something, anything," Finn, still leaning on the door, begging to be let in.

Puck rubbed at his mo-hawk, thinking to himself, 'God, couldn't you just give us all a little break? It's the Sabbath after all!'

"Darling, if you do not open this door in the next minute I'm going to do something that you will definitely regret." Kurt tried, crossing his arms over his tiny chest. "Do not make me start counting young lady," the flamboyant teen pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes at the closed door, willing it to open or to vanish before his eyes. Yet, no such luck. Damn wooden door.

With his face against the door, Finn whispered to the guys at his back, "could you just give us a second. We kind of really need to talk about something."

Kurt bit his lower lip, and Puck was suddenly on defence, but reluctantly they nodded his heads and disappeared down the stairs. As soon as they reach the living room, Kurt wrapped his arms around his body and began pacing like the mother hen he was. Although these two teenagers would never be caught dead in the same room by themselves, it was all irrelevant in the circumstances they faced. Puck glanced over at the worried Kurt, it was weird, seeing someone other than himself and Finn pacing themselves into the ground because of Quinn Fabray.

"You two must be really close by now," Puck commented offhandedly. "I mean, with Quinn that is."

"Uh-" Kurt was stunned, Noah Puckerman was willingly talking to him. "Yea, we are. I don't know, we just instantly clicked; there is something about Quinn that's just unexplainable. Also, I get why you and Quinn, and to an extent Finn, put up a front at school. I just want to let you know that I don't care and I don't judge."

Nodding, Puck was finally getting to understand this kid. "You aren't so bad Hummel. This front I've got, it doesn't step foot in this house. I can simply be me and if I find out that you start to spread some shit around at school you're a dead man because that front is what makes no one mess with me." His intense eyes closed in on Kurt.

Blinking rapidly, the pattern covered male replied, "oh of course, no worries here. Besides who would believe a gay kid over the tackler person on the football team." Kurt tried to joke.

"Tackler person?" Puck actually laugh out loud, "It's actually left field tackler dude. I'm also a running back. Damn you seriously have no clue about sports do you?"

"I know that in football, two teams run at each other and collide, there is also throwing the ball, or kicking the ball into the net, or goal thing. My dad tried to teach me, but as it turns out I'm way better with fashion than with throwing." Kurt sighed, almost contently as he glanced down at his attire.

Puck gave him a strange look, "Uh sure whatever." Then Puck suddenly realized something which made him oddly enough start to turn pink. "Yea...so man, I kinda just wanna say that it was totally uncool that I was totally throwing you-"

Putting up a hand, Kurt stopped Noah from completing his thoughts, "say no more. I was the gay kid that everyone picked on and you were doing what apparent 'cool' kids do. Besides you did let me save a few of my belongings before simply picking me up and tossing me in, for that I will be ever so thankful. Although, it was awfully hard to get out mystery Tuesday surprise out of my ensembles."

"You're just going to forgive me like that?" Puck questioned, eyebrows raised high on his forehead. The Jew just couldn't believe that someone would easily forgive someone, just like that; especially since Puck was throwing that someone into a garbage bin.

"Yes, and only because I found out something very interesting about you." Kurt said calmly, with a smirk on his face.

Hesitantly, Noah looked into Kurt's face, wondering what Quinn was saying about him. Since he knew Queen Q so well, he knew it couldn't be anything good. Kurt was examining his nails in a nonchalant manor, all to calm for Puck's liking. Before the football player could find out what Kurt knew, a shout from upstairs startled them. They both raced up the stairs and to the bathroom.

There stood Finn and Quinn, staring down at the pregnancy test, both having unreadable expressions on their faces.

* * *

A/N 2: AH cliffhanger! Yea didn't expect that did you? Now please tell me what you'd like the test results to be...unless you don't want to answer that question ever...(yes I may have just make a non-posting threat...and I hope you take it seriously!)


	8. Plus One, Minus One

Steamy

Author's Note: So...it took me a long time to get here. I rewrote this chapter so many times until I was happy with it. Although, I'm not sure all of you will be very happy with the ending...but if I get enough reviews and feedback I will know how you liked the entire story or just the chapter. And yes, I decided that this was the best way to end this story, no matter what anyone thinks, it just felt like a good place to branch off. A sequel may be an option...and an epilogue will be up after my exams are complete (after 26th of April), I promise. *pinky swears*

Disclaimer: So yea, I own the MacBook I'm typing on, the plot bunnies that hop around in my head and the coffee that keeps me going.

Enjoy the final chapter of Steamy!

Chapter Eight: Plus One, Minus One

"I'm pregnant."

Quinn's voice echoed in everyone's mind. It was scarily calm and monotoned. Even as she began to repeat the words out loud, the volume and tone never seemed to change. Finn was staring shellshocked at the little stick with urine on it and, the even more noticeable, plus sign. Kurt and Puck shared concerning looks between them, not knowing if they should do anything. What were they supposed to do in a situation like this one?

Too fast for anyone to do anything, the blonde dropped the pregnancy test and raced into the bathroom. Slamming it shut once more. Puck finally took action. "Quinn, what are you doing?"

"I can't be pregnant, I'm taking that stupid test again just to prove that it's wrong." Quinn's voice was still eerily calm which was just like the calm before the storm. Sighing, Noah knew that Quinn needed to confirm with herself that she was in fact pregnant. Nodding at the closed door, Puck moved away while turning to Finn. The quarterback's mouth was slightly open and his eyes were stuck, staring at a spot on the wall.

"Dude? Hey, Finn! Man what's going on in that head of yours?" Puck asked while snapping his fingers in front of the dumbfounded teen.

Kurt stepped up, and surprisingly placed a calm hand on Noah's shoulder, as he said, "let me handle this one. You make sure Quinn isn't peeing on every single pregnancy test in the box." Kurt squared his shoulders out and stepped in front of Finn, roughly tugged at his arm and dragged him down the stairs purposely to get Finn away from the bathroom upstairs. Puck, surprisingly stood back and let Kurt help his best friend; it was strange having someone else help him with his buddy's problems, but this made it a lot easier. Now all Puck could do was wait until Quinn came out of the bathroom once more.

Finn, still staring at nothing in-particular, looked over to Kurt, who was helping him settle down on the couch. "Am I dreaming?"

Scoffing, Kurt gave Finn a pointed look, "don't be a drama queen. Of course you aren't dreaming, Finn, have you not been paying any attention for the past few hours? Face the facts head on. Quinn might possibly be pregnant and you are standing there like a caveman. Your girlfriend needs you to be the strong, silent male you are."

"Quinn might be pregnant." Finn said aloud, but it still wasn't completely wrapping itself around his head. "So, she's probably retaking the test isn't she?" Finn asked his voice shaky and way below a whisper.

Nodding his head slowly, the flaming teen licked his lips. Placing a reassuring hand on Finn's shoulder, Kurt gave a half decent smile. "Just don't freeze on us again once Quinn comes back down here. She's going to tell you, and you are going to have to be on page with her every word. You're going to have to listen close, and I don't just mean the literal words, I am talking about the meaning behind those words. After all you know Quinn best."

"I do know her. I know every good and every bad, and I love every part of her." Something clicked inside Finn's head; maybe it was the truth, maybe it was Quinn herself but Finn came to realize something very important about their situation. "When she told us...she was calm, no matter what these test results show her for the second around response, this isn't something to look forward too."

"What do you think she's going to say?" Kurt asked aloud.

"Quinn was never one for words, she's always one for action." Quinn, drenched in the clearing flashed before his chocolate brown eyes. "Quinn isn't one to back down, she makes a plan and carries it through." The rumours they created rang inside his ears. "On the inside though, she's completely different." A sudden onslaught of Quinn erupted from all his sense; he could see her smile, hear her laugh, smell her hair, taste her lips and touch her skin. "Always expect the unexpected with Quinn Fabray."

The blonde head cheerleader was staring at her reflection in the mirror. The word 'hate' flashing behind her eyelids every time she blinked to get a better look at herself. Taking the box of tests roughly she read and reread the instructions, making sure she was following them exactly as listed. Shaking hands ripped open the box and pulled out another pregnancy test. Quinn positioned herself over the toilet seat, making sure to pee directly on the exact portion of the stick that was directed on the box. Hands still shaking, she placed the test on the sink counter, and began washing her hands.

Unlike the first time, Quinn was pacing the small bathroom, the time ticking away ever so slowly. Her shoulders were tense and her nails were being clanked against her teeth in impatiens. The youngest Fabray daughter knew that the results from this test was going to be the same. Quinn was only stalling. She was trying to make a plan, any plan that would help her get away from this all. Closing her eyes she knew that if she was pregnant she wouldn't get an abortion. God gave her this child and knew that she would become stronger because of this; God had a plan. The only problem was figuring out how his plan and her plan were going to work out together.

Before Quinn was able to create an elaborate plan, time was up and she had to look at the test. The second time seeing the plus sign confirmed it. Quinn Fabray was pregnant with Finn Hudsons' child.

Just thinking of his name brought Quinn out of her funk. The blonde couldn't and wouldn't ruin Finn's life, she wasn't going to lay all this responsibility on him. Her clueless Finn could hardly take care of himself, how was he ever going to take care of their child? Bowing her head, she knew what she had to do.

Making sure to hide the pregnancy test in her purse, along with the entire box. Quinn slowly opened the bathroom door and poked her head out of it. Noah was leaning against the wall arms crossed cross his chest and his annoyance was clear as day on his face; the tapping his foot didn't help matters as Puck glared.

"So?"

Quinn covered her mouth, hiding the nervous clench of her teeth as she lied to Noah's face. "I'm not pregnant." Tears pooled at her green eyes.

Noah sighed, his whole body relaxing into the movement. "How sure are you? I mean you just took one saying you was definitely preggers...and now you ain't."

"I took two tests to be on the safe side." Another lie had slipped past her lips before she could stop herself.

"Thank God!" Puck shouted, and lept forward, bring Quinn in for a bone-crushing hug. "Let's go tell Finn and Kurt the good news." Puck, in his excitement, yanked Quinn down the stairs and into the living room where the two teens sat quietly.

"Quinn's got some news." Noah said, shoving Quinn towards the boys.

"I'm not pregnant." The third lie of that day, God was surely going to smite her. Her boys, Kurt, Noah and Finn swarmed her. Bring her in for a group hug, and individual ones as well. Finn held on the longest; he was showering kisses all over her face and neck, any place he could place his lips.

Kurt, as he was pulling Quinn in, was crying. "Oh my, don't you ever do that to me again! Do you hear me? I swear if you give me another heart wrenching sob story that makes me want to cry and not care how I look, I will personally stop wearing decent clothing." Which got Quinn to let out a pathetic snort of laughter, if only Kurt knew what Quinn was about to do he would regret saying those words.

Finn gave his girl one last lingering kiss on her lips before he spoke. "How do you feel?"

"Horrible," she was finally able to say truthfully.

Squeezing herself into his chest wasn't what she wanted. She wanted space, she needed to get away from them or else the truth was about to spill out of her. Luckily Noah and Kurt were talking in whispered voices, unaware about what was about to happen. "Finn, I-I don't think I can do this..."

Finn's adorable face, scrunched up in confusion. "What's the matter Quinn?"

"This just made me realize...I-I can't do this, I can't do this with you, or to you. I'm sorry. I don't want to be in this position again and I don't want you to have to go through this again. I just- I want out. I can't handle it, being in love is just too much. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry." Quinn was pulling away from Finn the moment she started talking, unaware of the tears pooling at her eyes, but unable to fall. Backing up, Quinn didn't register that she was running. All that she knew was that the world around her didn't exist. She kept running, even after her legs started burning, along with her chest and torso. She didn't stop, when her breathing was being cut off by the tears that finally fell.

Breaking up with Finn was the plan all along, no matter how much it hurt, that was the way it had to be. Quinn Fabray was not allowed to have one because of the other. It was simple to her, plus one baby means minus one Finn.

The End.

* * *

A/N 2: I also want to give shout outs to everyone who has/will review, favour, alert and read my story. I thank you so so much, I don't think I would have done any more with this story if not for that support.

It has been a long journey, but I finally have completed a story which I can say I am quiet proud of. I am glad to have shared this experience with you all. Hope you all have enjoy reading as much as I have writing/creating it. Thank you all so very much once again.


	9. It's Only a Plane Ride to New York

Disclaimer: Now I can officially say I've completed a story and it's mine, all mine! **coughs**

A/N: I just have to say, thank you and enjoy. I have to give a longer thank you because without everyone reading and reviewing than this story, it would not have become my first multi-chapter completed work. So please, leave me reviews still and continue reading and just thank you so very much.

Steamy

Epilogue: It's Only a Plane Ride to New York

Quinn, once she stopped crying, realized she held her cell phone clenched tight in her white knuckled grip. It was ringing, she must have dialed someone. Taking in ragged breaths, the blonde slowed her pace until she slumped against the alley wall of the convenience store. As her muddled brain caught up with her body, she already knew who's number she dialed.

The voice on the other line was one she didn't recognize. "Hello?"

"I -" her voice cracked from the dry throat she had. "I need...is there...Aunt Lily." Somehow, words kept getting stuck in her throat, the incomplete sentence seemed to have been understood though because she heard the shuffling of the phone before a different voice spoke.

"Hello, Lily speaking." The sound of her Aunt's voice made Quinn break down once more.

Sobbing, she tried to get her voice to speak yet, all she was able to do was cry. Sucking in a deep breath, while she was able to, Quinn managed a few words "Get me out of here Auntie Lily, I want to get out of here."

"Quinn? Oh Quinn, sweetie, calm down. Are you hurt? What happened?" the concern in her voice caused Quinn to cry even harder. "Alright, that's it. I'm sending my plane, Charles will pick you up on the Bass Industries jet while I get everyone together for a small get together."

"No! I mean," the the blonde Fabray wiped at her tears. "I don't want everyone to know at first. It's ok if Chuck picks me up but just let's not tell everyone just yet. I'm..not ready for everyone to know. If you want to tell them I'm coming to stay for a while fine, just make sure they stay away, if only until the next morning."

Hearing her aunt sigh in defeat, the cheerleader knew that this secret of hers would effect her aunt the most. Quinn snapped the phone shut as well as her eyes. She reached into her purse and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. Next phone call she made would take her to the nearest airport to Liam, Ohio. The taxi driver offered her a flat rate of twenty dollars, even though it was clearly a fifty dollar cab ride. He had probably felt sorry for her. Quinn caught a quick glance through the glass of the taxi door and realized she looked almost as horrible as she felt. Large, puffy, red-rimmed eyes. Snot slightly ran out of her nose. Her skin sickly pale and blotchy. Clothes rumpled and dishevelled. Quinn was just glad to have her purse and all of her with her.

...

The blonde never knew what to do at an airport; there was the rushing of people, over crowded waiting rooms and large screens supposedly telling everyone where to go. Nervously, she stood beside the magazine stand constantly looking around in case someone she knew was there. From a distance Quinn spotted him. Chuck Bass. It was nearly impossible to miss him since he was the only one dressed in a Prada suit and was completely pulling off the look with a bow tie.

"My, my, my, little Q all grown up. How's the small town life?" He asked as soon as he was in ear shot. His tone clearly disapproving as he looked around the small airport.

"I'm pregnant."

Chuck, ever the gentleman didn't smirk or make an remark; although, he typically would, instead he quirked an eyebrow and started to guide her towards the jet. "I'm supposing that boy you've been seeing is the father."

She nodded her head, blonde hair bouncing from the force. "Please don't tell anyone. Aunt Lily doesn't even know."

"I understand," he nodded his head solemnly. "So cupcake, what do you plan on doing with whats-his-name's child and New York?"

Sheepishly, Quinn ducked her head. "Honestly, I haven't even thought that far ahead yet. I just plan on waiting until the baby is born. I know I can't go back to Liam until after that happens. So until then I guess I'll be staying in New York."

"You won't."

"What?"

"You won't go back at all." Chuck chanced a glance at Quinn, the sister he's never had. "It is not like Lily to just ship you off as soon as you've had the baby. Besides, we've all missed you and, there is a lot you should catch up on." The Bass heir smirked as they made their way up onto the private jet.

Chuck held out his phone, a website glowing on the screen, "welcome back to the world of Gossip Girl."

* * *

A/N 2: Not the ending you were all expecting; bet you didn't see that coming ;). Oh yes, GossipGirl/Glee crossover was slightly my plan all along. I had planned on doing one previously anyways and I thought 'hey why don't you just combine them together'! The sequel is entitled "Meetings" and I still don't know if I'm going to place it in the crossover section of the site or not but when I post it I'll let everyone know.

Once again, Thank you with all of my heart.


	10. Bonus Chapter: Quinn Interrupts a Lesson

A/N: So random bunny popped into my head and it was linked with 'Steamy' so I wrote it in a manor of three hours or so.

I suppose if there are any missing scenes people would like me to write I wouldn't mind taking on the challenge.

Disclaimer: I own the plot bunny that attacked me. Sadly I don't own a real life bunny.

Steamy

Bonus Chapter: Quinn Interrupts a Lesson

"Rule number one about sex is it's gotta be equal give and take. Especially because your totally in love with this girl dude," Puck face was one of seriousness and focus. "Rule number two doesn't always gotta be sex." He looked ready to explain all his rules and regulations when giving Finn his first lesson of pleasing his women when he stopped.

This wasn't the young grasshopper's first lesson with his Sensi about sex. Puck finally thought Finn was ready to learn his rules in all aspects of pleasing women.

"That's it? Only two rules?" Finn's voice and face held skepticism.

"That's all you need bro. If you seriously need more than those two rules I ain't sure your game is totally on point." The mohawk styling teen said.

The football captain nodded, "okay, I think I got it. Keep going."

Puck quirked an eyebrow, "don't think you do dude cause I ain't done explaining the rules yet." He started pacing, almost like a drill Sargent, hands behind his back and shoulders back straight. "First rule doesn't apply to a time period, meaning that if you get something at that moment don't mean you gotta give back right away. Just like if you give something to your women don't ever expect something in return. Only time it should ever, and I mean ever be expected is during sex."

Just as soon as Puck was getting into the grove of his teachings a particular blonde burst into the Hudson living room. The boys instantly looked suspicious and Quinn picked up on it instantly.

"What are you two up too?" Finn's girl asked nonchalantly.

"Not a thing Queen Q. Why you ask? Better yet why are you here? Didn't you say something about going out with Santana and Brittney," was Puck's rebuttal.

"Mmhmm," Quinn hummed then shrugged, "whatever you say. As for my fellow Cheerios they couldn't make it because they got detention from Mr. Schuester, something about cheating on a quiz. Anyways I was thinking, since you boys do practically nothing all day, you could take me to the mall. I've got somethings I need to buy."

Finn looked to Puck talking while trying not to give anything away, "I could do with some bro-bonding but I still gotta wrap my head around what we learned today. I could so use a break."

Rolling her green eyes before they narrowed slightly, something suspicious was definitely going on. "you weirdo. Come on, the mall doesn't stay open forever. You two can help me pick out a new outfit for Brittney's party this Saturday."

"Ah shit, I totally forgot about that!" Puck groaned. "Santana had a bitch fit the other day so Brittney said 'I was too mean to be at her totally cool party'." Puck added with a scoff.

"Like that stopped your before man? Last time someone disinvited you, you punched them in the face. I'm not suggesting to punch them in the faces but dude grow a pair and man up." Finn said, with a bit of 'Puck-itude'.

"I'm beginning to think the two of you spend a little too much time together." She glanced between her two best-friends. She sauntered her way towards Finn, smirking devilishly. "Don't you remember this is going to be a pool party Finn?" Instantly each of them had a flashback to the Fabray hot tub.

Grinning widely the boyfriend was on his feet. "Mall time here we come."

Puck and Quinn both laughed. "That was way too easy for you Quinn, yet I don't think that I should be checking out my man's girl while she puts on a show."

"I asked you to come because I want to make sure I don't pick out something San has already and I know you snoop through her things." The blonde shrugged. "Besides your acting as if you've never seen me in a bikini."

In no time at all Quinn convinced them they should go to the mall. Since the Lame-o-mall didn't exactly support the best store it was always a hit and miss when picking an outfit. The trio browsed three stores before finally finding one that sold decent bikinis.

"How about this?" Quinn picked out the top, and before she found the bottom Puck shot it down.

"Santana owns that one too."

"How many bikini's does one girl need?" Finn questioned to himself. It was obvious his opinion would only matter when the outfit was placed on his girl instead of on the rack.

Finally it was Puck who found one that Santana didn't own and yet was quickly turned down by Finn. "Dude really?" was all Finn could do to described the hot mess Puck picked out.

Quinn started laughing; it was very funny to witness two, supposedly, tough guys almost on the cusp of being fashionable fashionistas.

"Ah ha!" Quinn exclaimed finally finding something very cute and very un-Santana like. Showing the top and bottom to the two raising fashion gurus, each nodded. Smiling brightly the blonde scurried to the changing rooms egger to put on the bikini.

Shuffling slowly to the change rooms Finn whispered to Puck. "Sorry about the girlfriend. I know it's supposed to be our lesson time."

Something clicked inside Puck's head. "Actually this could be the perfect time to demonstrate what I was talking about. If she likes it and you like, buy it for her. That way she's gotta give ya something in return. Since it's only a bikini don't be expecting something huge in return though."

"Alright cool. I remember you saying don't expect it right away either." Finn nodded, agreeing to the plan. "How will I know when she's returning the favour?"

"What favour?" Quinn came out from the change room and she watched Finn's mouth drop.

"I-I-I" Finn became flustered.

"He said flavour." Puck quickly covered for Finn and tried to avoid staring.

The blonde pursed her lips, but it was best to ignore it. Twirling on the spot she held out her hands. "Well, what do you think?"

Clearing his throat before he spoke the boyfriend was finally able to come up with an answer, "think its a good fit. You look...hott, really really hott."

Curling in her bottom lip into her mouth Quinn held back the small laugh, "thanks. I think the yellow and white are a good pair too." She turned to get changed. The boys turned to each other giving looks of relief, they dodged a bullet.

Their lessons was kept secret only because they knew Quinn would flip her shit if she ever found out. Besides the best-friends thought it was cool being all spy like and sneaky.

Finn bought the bikini and the trio made their way out of the mall. Satisfied with their mission half way accomplished Puck entrusted Finn to inform him of any thing Quinn does for him, and he meant anything. As soon as he left the couple, Quinn quirked an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"I'm beginning to wonder about you two. You may think I don't know but trust me, I know." Quinn said, and it caused Finn's head to snap up.

She knew? How could she know! The blonde, after that sly remark, kept to herself about the secret she knew and Finn was left with a headache.

A day in the life of Finn Hudson was a complex and intense roller coaster with Quinn Fabray driving the wheel.


End file.
